Silly you
by GaLemarouRinkA
Summary: One shot of Kakashi X OC. This is where Kakashi saw and overheard his beloved with Yamato and had it all wrong. The thought of losing her sure struck him hard...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi or Yamato. Only my OC, Ukyo.**

Walking in the middle of the street, a paper bag full of vegetables in the crook of his left arm, the elite ninja of Konoha was lost in the book he was holding in his right hand. It was the newest volume of one of Jiraiya's books and the silver haired ninja could not resist reading it right away.

One voice he recognised made him snapped out of his reading. Looking up from his book, he indeed saw the owner of the voice running ahead in front of him.

"Yaaaaaaamaaaaaatoooooooo~" the girl shouted. Her long dark brown hair waved slightly in the air behind her as she ran to the said man.

_Yamato?!_

"Yamato-kun!" the girl jumped on the ninja's back, throwing her arms around his neck. Kakashi stiffened. A scowl set on his face but was very well hidden by his mask except for his one visible eye which turned into an icy piercing glare.

_Yamato-kun?! –KUN?! Since when were they so close?!_

The words of Iruka suddenly echoed in his head. "Kakashi, if you don't do something. She will surely be taken by another."

At that time, Kakashi asked who would and Iruka smiled.

"Me for example," he had replied. Kakashi's eye had widened for a split second, shocked. Iruka had laughed nervously at his reaction. Scratching the back of his head, he added, "Just kidding."

However Kakashi did not relax but nonchalantly said, "Whatever."

Now seeing her practically dangling from Yamato's back surely made him regret. His doubts and fear of his own personality and attitude towards her crushed on him, weighing like several tons.

The girl said something and Yamato smiled.

_No wait. Yamato smiled?! What did she say?_

Arms still around Yamato's neck, her hands formed a seal and they disappeared in a poof.

_This is not good._

Another Kakashi poofed beside him. Handing over the paper bag, the fake Kakashi rushed home while the original tracked down where those two went.

He finally arrived at Ukyo's apartment. Lucky that her apartment was the highest one, he jumped on the roof where he could hear voices coming out from the open window of Ukyo's bedroom.

"…come. Don't be shy." Ukyo said. "Come here, sweetie. Come on."

Kakashi could already imagine the whole scene in his head: Ukyo telling Yamato to come to her. Kakashi frowned. _Was it necessary to add 'sweetie'? And why?_

"Good boy."

"And now?"

"Fit it in." she commanded.

"It's never going to fit!" exclaimed Yamato.

"Ugh!" a ripping sound could be heard. "Just do it now. It'll enter smoothly."

"I don't think so. There's something lacking. "

"Here, put this on it first."

"Yes."

"Be gentle!"

By now, Kakashi was surrounded by a dark purple aura. He was so damn angry. He could no longer hear anything. Several minutes later, he finally managed to calm down. He covered his right eye with the palm of his right hand, shielding the only visible part of his face from the world. Tilting his head back slightly, he managed a choked sigh.

"Tsk." With his face no longer visible, no one could see his torn face. To think that the elite ninja, Kakashi Hatake would be like this one day, no one would have guessed.

"Thank you, Yamato."

"No problem. I'll do anything for Kakashi senpai's girlfriend."

"Awww it's so great to have a brother-like friend like you…"

_Uh what?! _Kakashi was shocked. _Weren't they just doing it?_

"Take care of it, okay?"

_Take care of what?!_

Kakashi's curiosity was so strong that one second later he was found at the doorstep of Ukyo's apartment. There stood Ukyo and Yamato who was holding a small carton box in his hands.

"Ka-kashi? What brings you here?" asked Ukyo, surprised.

"Senpai." Yamato greeted him.

Kakashi just nodded and looked into the box. The box was filled with small pieces of fabrics and among them; Kakashi could see a small ball of brown fur. Looking closely, he saw a small kitten which yawned cutely at him.

"A kitten?" he asked.

"Yes. Ukyo-senpai told me to take it since senpai doesn't like cats too much." Kakashi rose up an eyebrow. "Well, I do like them though," continued Yamato.

_Ah yes. _Now he remembered that Ukyo had talked to him about the kitten. He closed his right eye and heaved a sigh of relief. _What a fool I was!_

Kakashi pulled Ukyo in an embrace and held her tightly against him.

"W-what is it, Kakashi?"

"Just stay like this for a moment…" _I just thought that I was losing you, _he continued in his head.

"Ano, I'm think I'm going to take my leave here. Have a good time." Yamato quickly poofed away; feeling awkward of being caught in a situation like this.

"Ukyo."

"Huh?"

"You're mine."

"Of course," she replied while tightening their embrace. "Umm so what was it about?"

Kakashi whispered the reason near her ear and Ukyo chuckled, "Silly you."


End file.
